


Seven Baes

by hopeful_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confused Will, Gay, Multi, Relationship(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_sunshine/pseuds/hopeful_sunshine
Summary: *chinesecanadianbulldog invited Sunshine77 to the group chat*Sunshine77: ???sponge: hi Will*sparkyman changed the group name to 'Nico and Will Should Date*Deathboy42: Kill me now.





	Seven Baes

**Author's Note:**

> Percy: SeaweedBrain18  
> Annabeth: Wisegirl23  
> Piper: Pipermcleanthebeautyqueen  
> Jason: sparkyman  
> Frank: chinesecanadianbulldog  
> Hazel: MissMetalDetector  
> Leo: Badboysupreme  
> Nico: Deathboy42  
> Will: Sunshine77

*SeaweedBrain18 named the group chat 'Seven Baes'*

*SeaweedBrain18 invited Wisegirl23, Pipermcleanthebeautyqueen, sparkyman, chinesecanadianbulldog, MissMetalDetector and Badboysupreme to the group chat*

Wisegirl23: Percy what is this?

sparkyman: Really? Seven Baes?

*SeaweedBrain18 changed the group name to 'Jason sucks'*

Badboysupreme: Lmao

MissMetalDetector: frankhelpwhatisthisicantfindthespacebar

sparkyman: O_O go help your girlfriend, Frank

*chinesecanadianbulldog left the group chat*

*Badboysupreme changed the group name to 'Team Leo'*

SeaweeedBrain18: LEO WHAT

SeaweedBrain18: WHAT IS THIS

SeaweedBrain18: STAWP

*Deathboy42 joined the group chat*

Deathboy42: Umm what is going on here?

SeaweedBrain18: Welcome to hell, Neeks

Deathboy42: 1) don't call me Neeks 2) get away from me, you @#$%

MissMetalDetector: Nico! Language!

Deathboy42: Fine. Get away from me, you sponge

*SeaweedBrain18 changed his name to 'sponge'*

Pipermcleanthebeautyqueen: How funny. #immaturity 

MissMetalDetector: What is #?

sparkyman: a hashtag

Pipermcleanthebeautyqueen: as in, #hazelisagrandma

*chinesecanadianbulldog joined the group chat*

*chinesecanadianbulldog invited Sunshine77 to the group chat*

Sunshine77: ???

sponge: hi Will

*sparkyman changed the group name to 'Nico and Will Should Date'*

Deathboy42: Kill me now.

*Sunshine77 and Deathboy42 left the group chat*

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but I'll probably do more chapters. *yay*


End file.
